Never Fully Satisfied
by FlameAlchemist007
Summary: Keigo Atobe goes through an extra vigorous tennis training session and Oshitari shows up unexpectedly.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of the characters related to it. They all belong to Konomi Takeshi.

**Rating: **K+ for a seductive Oshitari

**Author's Note:** My first Atobe x Oshitari fic ever! And those two are two of my absolute favorite characters. For some reason or another, I just struggle with writing Atobe because I'm so picky about getting him just right. But one day, inspiration just seem to strike and here is the product. Please read and review if you have the time :)

* * *

Atobe was extremely wealthy - both in the monetary sense and in category of talent. He had everything that money could buy and everything that could not be bought. Although he was a student that naturally excelled at all academic subjects and in everything that he did, he never relinquished the idea of working hard to improve. He was, on the surface, an arrogant narcissist who throughly enjoyed the spotlight and the attention of as many people as possible. He was the best and therefore expected the best. It wasn't really hard for people to quickly judge him as someone who was way too cocky for his own good.

The students of Hyotei understood otherwise. To the school, he was their highly revered idol who was respected like royalty because he would give them the best treatment that he was capable of. To the teachers, he was the one that could be depended on to answer all of their questions correctly, to turn in his homework on time, and to keep trouble-causing students in check. To his team, he was a confident and gifted leader and virtuosic player that would stop at nothing to help his teammates achieve their ultimate goal: Winning the National Tournament.

Despite it all, he always felt hungry for more and more. He felt like his skills still needed sharpening and refinement, that his small flaws and imperfections were a hinderance to his team, and that there was no such thing as pushing yourself too hard on the journey towards excellence. He knew, as the captain of his team, that he was entrusted with the dreams and aspirations of the members and he didn't like to let anyone down. Atobe hated disappointment too much.

For as much effort as he had put forth, he never felt fully satisfied. Sometimes he wondered if it was because he had too exquisite of a taste, but deep down, he knew he just needed to accept the fact that was indeed great enough to lead the team to victory and that they trusted him completely. Shishido made sure to slap some sense into him every now and then before running is 50 punishment laps because he dared to defy the king. The rest of them saw no limit to their captain's ambition, always seeking to better themselves to keep up.

All of this explains the reason why Atobe, in the arid, scorching heat of the hottest day of summer, was undergoing a tennis practice against a wall on the Hyotei courts. The school was completely deserted - all of the students were either at the beach or inside their houses relaxing in air-conditioning. Atobe enjoyed solitude more than he cared to admit - as much as he enjoyed raving fans, there were days where he preferred the quiet to concentrate. He also didn't have to deal with that tiny fear of being judged negatively by his supporters on his performance either because he was expected to be amazing all of the time. However, insults from others never bothered him - he lived off being able to throw some sarcastic, yet witty, remark back at them later or simply annihilating them in a tennis match.

He tossed the ball high into the air, pulling his arm back to get ready to hit a serve. His other arm was pointed upwards as a guide and as a shield from the sun. A second later, he moved to strike the ball with as much impact and force as possible, causing it to smack the wall loudly before shooting back towards him. He issued one of his trademark 'hmph's as he darted towards the ball to send it back. He continued like this, rallying against the wall, until his muscles burned from the intense amount of usage and he felt his endurance drain away until he was left with the bare minimum to remain standing. It was not over yet though - he sent the ball back into the air with a quick toss of his hand and proceeded to do the Hametsu no Rondo move.

"You know Atobe, that move doesn't work without another player there with a racquet in his hand," a deep voice spoke, catching Atobe off-guard and causing him to miss the ball.

"Oshitari - you…"

"I'm sorry. I've seemed to have ruined your concentration," Oshitari said slowly in his Kansai-ben accent as he sauntered down from the first row of stands to where Atobe was, partly seething and sweating profusely.

"What are you doing here?"

"Is it a crime to take a pleasant stroll through the tennis courts?"

"I will make it one since you disrupted my practice on purpose."

"How would you know if it was on purpose?"

Atobe glared at him as he approached, trying to read his facial expressions. His Insight, although extremely strong and accurate, never worked on Hyotei's resident genius.

"Damn you and your poker face," Atobe stated, turning his back on him.

"Did you just concede?" Oshitari asked, and Atobe was sure he was smirking while his back was turned.

"You're the only one that I will too."

Oshitari laughed softly - the rich tone of his voice resonating through his laugh. Atobe despised him at times, one of which being the current situation they were in. He wouldn't admit it aloud, but he found Oshitari to be extremely sexy when he walked in wearing a dark green shirt that was partially unbuttoned to reveal his smooth, tan skin. His sensual voice as he teased him wasn't helping either.

"Hand ore-sama his water bottle," Atobe commanded, back still turned on him as he went to pick up the stray tennis balls. "Or else he is going to pass out from thirst and this heat."

"Heh, I thought ore-sama was invincible," Oshitari mentioned, some mirth evident in his voice.

"Ore-sama can have you dismissed for impudence."

"Now I wouldn't want that…"

Atobe could hear his footsteps behind him that walked around to be right in front of him, water bottle in hand. Without warning, Oshitari dropped the water bottle and seized Atobe's face, catching him in an extremely moist kiss as he thrust his tongue into Atobe's mouth, fighting for domination. After a few seconds, Atobe pushed him away from his body, senses still in shock at what had transpired.

"What was that for?" Atobe demanded, staring daggers at an Oshitari who merely smiled his mysterious smile.

"You were thirsty…"

"For water! Not other liquids!"

Oshitari disregarded his last protest and pulled him in close to his body. He rubbed Atobe's back gently and caressed his face.

"Tennis balls are not the only things that pierce the sky."

"Aa? What are you getting at?" Atobe questioned, settling down and giving into the power of Oshitari's romantic expertise.

"The sun dulls in comparison to you. Your radiance pierces the sky higher, stronger, and more magnificently than anything else can. I can't help but be completely attracted to you…"

"That is why you came, isn't it? You hoped to spend time with me today."

"The amount of gravity you possess is immense. It draws everybody in."

Atobe laughed loudly, kissing Oshitari on the cheek and pulling away slightly to be able to look at his handsome features.

"You found me. Now you'll have to indulge me tonight."

"Nothing truly satisfies you."

"I know, but you can certainly try. At least you get to bathe in the splendor of ore-sama some more and be awed by his prowess."

"You're absolutely conceited. I feel like I'm being punished…"

Atobe smirked and he nodded as a signal that they should leave. Oshitari let go of him and bent down to retrieve the water bottle to hand to Atobe. He took a long draught and savored the cool liquid that quenched his throat as they left the grounds hand-in-hand. While water was definitely needed and refreshing, Atobe refused to admit that water simply didn't taste as sweet after that whole ordeal with the one he loved. He was only genuinely satisfied with him and no one else.


End file.
